Stories of the Land of Dawn
by NocturneLuxus
Summary: A series of one-shots comprised of characters from the Land of Dawn! Each Hero having their own special moment... What does Fanny feel about War? Is Leomord truly an evil person? What happens when Rafaela and Argus meet after some time apart? Note: I do not own Mobile Legends: Bang Bang.
1. Dirge for Leomord (Revised)

From the moment I opened my eyes, the Witch greeted me. The twisted smile... it had brought me down to my knees... I cannot... I cannot control my body! As I looked up, I knew that my fate was sealed.

"Fear not!" She spoke to me. Her clawed hand caressed my cheek. "I will love you like a pet~!"

Rough... rigid... cold... Her malicious smile seemed soft. Gentle and welcoming, even. But I knew she was evil. Nothing escapes me, the wielder of the Oath Keeper. But, I am at her mercy. I placed my hand to my still heart. Was I... resurrected? I remembered fighting. The twisted Daemonic Orc, Balmond, he had found me. Too soon, I might add. With my falling breath, I fought back, but all was clear who the victor of that skirmish was...

"Now, go, and fight for the Dark Abyss, my Pet Leomord~ Die for Me!" The twisted Necromancer commanded. "What would you say about that?"

I said nothing. I was too afraid of what may come out of my mouth. I, who was resisting her, had no choice in that matter. I lifted my favourite blade and got up to my faithful steed... Barbiel? He was resurrected as well!?

That fiend! That wretched creature! How could she- had she any heart? My poor Barbiel...

My consciousness stayed wide awake through the entire journey, up until we had reached the battlefield. Another battle between the Moniyans and the Dark Abyss, it seemed. And this time, I would be fighting under the name of the Dark Abyss' Twisted Necromancer. It was no use. My body and Barbiel's were shackled to the control of Vexana, who was too busy commandeering her other... Pets... to do her bidding.

The Moniyans had arrived; I had seen familiar faces, in fact. Tigreal, my old friend. The feisty Assassin, Natalia, I believed. And the ever famous Flying Fanny... others, I've only heard of when I was alive. The white haired swordsman... Alucard, was it? Yes, we once crossed paths. Once. Nothing more than mere acquaintances. But that was not what caught my interest... all of them... every single one of my friends- my foes- were alive.

Alive.

But now, I am Undead... an Unlife created to be used as a weapon... how time's not changed- I was once a weapon for the Moniyans before...

The battle began as soon as the war horns sounded. Barbiel moved as soon as he was able, and my arm began to swing wildly at all of my former allies and comrades. They are my enemies now, I guess. But, are they really? Who are my enemies, and who are my friends? I, who am bound by this unlife to the Witch, and have not a single control of my actions, am asking such frivolous questions now that I am in the battlefield? I think... or I believe, that I still have an inkling of my personality when I was alive.

"They will come to a pitiful end!" Vexana shouted from the rear, as she summoned more of those warriors as part of her own personal army. I had no time to even look at her; again, my body moves not from my will, but from hers...

It did not take too long for me to come across one of the Daemon Hunters, Alucard. Funnily enough, as his name is Dracula, the famed Vampire, in reverse. We had exchanged blows. Iron against Iron. Sword against Sword. But, it seemed that my strength, or maybe that of Vexana's, was too overwhelming for that man. He fell down just as fast as he had came to me.

'Please don't,' I thought to myself. I am no killer of innocents! I... I am not to touch my blade to that of an innocent, please, stop me!

But alas, not even my own words can touch this puppet body of mine. In one fell swoop, I thrust my blade downward. But rather than the ooze of blood, there was a spark... a large shield blocked my supposed lethal blow. It was Tigreal. His armour too thick for even the Oath Keeper to pierce, and his shield enough to deflect any and every attack I have, if it had not changed when I was resurrected.

It was then, I saw light. A chance to escape this cruel world! I just hope Tigreal and his blessed swords could release me from this... Despair. I only wish to accept and embrace Death- that of which is lighter than Despair...

"I've come to save you from this nightmare called life..." I spoke out, automatically. I guess even my words were not of my control, only my thoughts.

As Barbiel and I charged towards him, Tigreal looked hesitant. He really does care for me. Comrades, we are. Brothers in all but Blood, and we have kept our promise not to cross swords amidst the battlefield. I know that my Oath means everything to me, and I know that Tigreal respects that philosophy as well, but please, just this once, you damned fool- kill and end me now before I could kill you!

"I am sorry, my old friend," he said, but Barbiel and I halt not. He continued, "but I have come to end you!"

Our swords clashed with each other. My Oath Keeper versus his Holy Sword. Our little skirmish, I thought it would end with a single swipe of the blade, lasted far longer for my taste. I, with my conscience residing this cadaver of mine, felt no need to rest. On the other hand Tigreal was as tired as a near-dead man on the verge of collapse. He paused while I continued to be relentless.

'Move, Tigreal!'

But before I could land a fatal strike, I was thrown off of Barbiel, who too was struck down by my old friend... my gaze fell onto him, his shield. A bitter memory, that shield. Every time someone has the advantage, he always... always use that shield of his.

"Goodbye, Leomord," he said, sombre and full of regret. "i could not save you when you were alive, but I hope that this will put your rightful soul to rest."

In response to Tigreal, raised his sword, I closed my eyes. Oddly enough, it was still not of my bidding.

Finally, I can die in peace...

"Finally, I am Free..." I said, and this time, it was of my own volition.

* * *

From the moment I opened my eyes, the Witch greeted me. The twisted smile...

Again with that twisted smile!

It had brought me down to my knees, just like before... much like last time, I could not control my body! I knew that my fate was sealed. All over again...

Truly, Despair is punishment for the Undead...


	2. Blade Dancer (Revised)

She stood, alone, on top of the cliff. Bathed with the light of the moon, she stood still, almost indifferent from what she was witnessing. The troops of the Moniyans and the Dark Abyss, clashing once more. Time and time again had proven how unwise it was to assume the victor. At times, Light triumphs Darkness, and other times, the opposite. But what was the reason for all of this? For Power? Resource? Or simply... influence? The tides of battle can easily be turned when influence plays a role. More members on the army means more power... more pawns to be used in this surreal chess game. She eyed the whole landscape. She had finished her work here, but where to next..?

Hastily, she left the cliff. Her acrobatic skills proven as she seemed to fly through the air with grace and elegance that not even the Princess of the Swan Castle could compare to how she dances in the air, and even without a hint of care to the world, she landed down on the next highest point- an old oak tree. If she was correct in her assumption, this was one of the remaining forests that old guardians reside. Probably one of those Treants that she had heard so much of, though it seemed many of them dwindled down in numbers as they love to sleep, much like the Fortress Titans who were known to guard old castles.

The sounds of the war trumpet echoed throughout the vicinity. She has to act fast and stop this stupid war. All she wanted was a world without boundaries. A world where everyone could be free and without limits to hold them down… was that dream just beyond reach?

No, not unless she has something to do about it.

But before she could even reach the battlegrounds, the song of sword versus sword sang. She swerved her head towards where the sound came from; echolocation is such a great skill to learn if you are an Assassin.

Just beyond this war, was another… another foolish battle where people fought for what? Glory? Power? Amidst the chaos, steel fought against steel, magic thrown everywhere, arrows landed on their mark, yet... to what end? Are they not simply pawns of war? Are they not simply disposable troops? The grip on her weapons tightened. The main players of the battlefield were there, wide and open to any assault, especially if they were taken by surprise. That is the plan- sweep in when both sides become lost within the heat of the battle and take both of them by surprise. Of course, it would also mean that she has to side with the Moniyans. They were the innocent ones. Though subjective, they were her people- her kin.

Tigreal, she knew of his name, alone as he was, cannot command the entire army by himself. The Holy Knight surely needed help. The horse rider, too, seemed to not hold that much power over the mass of Daemons that even she was sure was not under his command. It would most likely be the work of the Twisted Necromancer at the back of the army, watching the whole spectacle with an equally twisted grin. Besides her, several of her dear comrades- Alice the Apocalypse Queen, Selena the Abyssal Witch, and even Balmond the Berserker, known for his savagery was there. Back to the Moniyans, they also had powerful generals... Alucard the Daemon Hunter, Natalia "Bright Claw", and an eccentric woman of sorts holding an equally eccentric contraption by her hand. Where had they got her? Where had she come from?

Nonetheless, they were all pawns. Disposable... replaceable... common... It was possible that they were treated like pieces of chess; that they were truly not of importance... This made her angry. A rage inside of her burned. Why could they not simply live their lives free!? Why go through all these... these wars!? Why were they treating this like a game, that you can simply send out pieces of one's army to fight and die!?

"War is not a game," she said furiously. She shot out her cable and leapt away from where stood. The ever amazing Flying Fanny dove through the air, free from restraints, and rushed towards the skirmish.

* * *

She landed down near the front lines, astounding many of the soldiers that were armed with simple but effective tools of war.

"The... Blade of Freedom?" Tigreal asked numbly. Many had seen her in combat, and rarely do the side where she chooses fail. In fact, she was also known to be a Trump Card.

"Yes, it is I," she replied. "I will help you in this war, but it doesn't mean that I like it. In fact, I am only doing this because it is only the right of the people to live freely." A spike on her voice was noticeable, which made the ones around her shudder in fright. After all, she was known to have a Heart of Gold, and to see Fanny noticeably angry was a sign that one crossed the line.

"In spite of that," the Daemon Hunter beside Tigreal began, "you will fight for our side, correct?"

"Affirmative."

"Well then, sound the horns of battle!" Tigreal commanded the army before he focused on the orange haired Assassin, paying no mind to the rushing soldiers that went straight to the Daemonic forces.

"What's your command?" She said, almost mechanically.

"Do whatever you think is right and help us win this war!"

She took a deep breath and gave the Warrior of Dawn one of her rare smiles.

With a twisted her body and a small jump, she shot her cables and flew towards the direction of the battle.

"For Victory!" She shouted as her blade swiped through her enemies.

And it was then that the Historians agreed, was one of the most gruel battles ever written and recorded...

The Conflict of Dawn.


	3. Vexana's Collection

Out of the more dreary forests, a group of Moniyan soldiers were struggling against a horde of soldiers. Moniyan soldiers, to be exact. To fight their enemies was one thing, but having to fight against one's comrades was a whole other matter altogether.

Especially if they were the Undead.

The remaining Warriors of the Light fought off the impending Undead, one of which was their previous Captain.

"Go! Go! Go! Keep fighting!" The Moniyan General shouted amidst the skirmish. "No matter who they were, they're our enemies now!"

Steel against steel, sword against sword. The army showed signs of fatigue, whereas their opponents had not ceased the push towards them. Outnumbered and losing morale, they forced their weary arms to wield the swords and their tired legs to keep the standing.

"Sir, there's just too many of them, we can't keep on like this!" Shouted one of the soldiers. With a frontal slash, he cut down one who used to be his friend, but another came forth rushing towards him in a frenzy. "They just keep coming back!"

"Hahaha~! Foolish Mortals, have you come to meet your new Queen?"

Terror encroached the whole battlefield. The voice… nobody could mistake it for any other but…

"She's here!" Another Moniyan soldier shouted, pointing his finger due west, where the feminine figure stood. "Fall back! She is here!"

The remaining troops, on a unified fashion, scrambled away. Thankfully, their shields were too strong to be penetrated, so they managed to retreat from the mass of Undead and their leader almost unscathed. But it would not last long.

"Sir," one of them caught their General's attention. "Wouldn't it be better if we send a signal now? This area is close to the one Sir Tigreal was assigned… we needed the back-up now, Sir."

"Aye, it would be wise… fire the lights!" He addressed to his men.

Several moved in such a vigorous manner that they were like busy bees- they assembled and readied several of their emergency fireworks and, as they ignited them, stood back as they flew up in the air and exploded with a bang.

"Good, now they know where-"

"They're back!"

The group re-armed themselves once more. Truly the Undead had limitless stamina enough for them to continue their pursuit.

"Let us not waste anymore time running away!" The General shouted over his men. "Today, we will fight 'til the bitter end! For the Light!" He raised his sword and charged towards the Undead soldiers.

"For the Light!" The rest of his soldiers followed.

Once more had steel clashed against steel, sword against sword. But now, the Witch had entered the fray.

"You will die today, Vexana, the Twisted Necromancer!" The General raised his sword in an attempt to cleave the Wicked Witch in half. In one strike, he delivered his justice.

CLANG!

He lifted his head and trembled.

It was his old rival… his old friend…

Vexana smiled. "Oh~hohoho! Have you remembered your dear friend? He was so eager to meet you! So excited, yes he was… I still can't get his screams off of my mind!"

The General backed down slowly.

No.

He could not…

Could not…

"Die for me!" Vexana commanded her new Puppet, "Kill that man!"

With a long, agonizing groan, he lunged towards the reluctant General, sword and shield, ready.

"I can't believe we met under this circumstances, my friend," he murmured as he repelled the wild sword swings and unrhythmic shield bashes.

The battle lasted long, and it was quite arduous. The Witch mocked them by simply standing within the heart of the battle, with hand-picked soldiers surrounding her for defence. She laughed and cackled and laughed some more.

"Oh, you all just wait and see~! You will all become my Pets~!" She announced with a gleeful note. "All you have to do is DIE!"

"Nay!" One of the knights spoke up. "We shall never become a Puppet for you, you foul wench!"

"Nay? Nay!?" Vexana turned her attention towards that Moniyan soldier. "And what do you mean by that? Aren't I the most beautiful Queen you have ever seen?"

Her twisted smile and crazed eyes focused on that man. It was only a split second that she snapped. "How dare you insult your Queen!"

She raised her hands and chanted an ominous spell. The soldier then kneeled down. Cuts and curses began to appear on his flesh. He eyed back to Vexana, who was now smiling once more.

"Don't worry my love~! You will soon come and be beside me! You will simply love serving under me!"

He gritted his teeth from the pain. He let go of his weapons and clutched himself tightly. The pain that was coursing throughout his body was now becoming more and more unbearable.

"I hope you die you Mad Harlot!" He shouted one last time before a powerful force enveloped his entire body and combusted into flames.

The soldiers around him, the living ones, were severely damaged. On the other hand, the Undead ones seemed to be unaffected. Nonetheless, on place of that exploding man was another Undead Warrior.

"Long… live… the Queen Vex… ana!" It praised.

"Oh, look at you! Now, serve your Queen and kill them all!" Vexana commanded her newly acquired soldier, who in turn complied with her request and joined the battle alongside his Undead brethren. Another grin took hold of her place.

"How lovely~! Another loyal follower, just for me~!" She said to herself, once again lost in madness.

"Another loyal follower who wouldn't BETR- KILL THEM ALL!" She pointed at the remaining ones alive, the General included.

"NOBODY CAN ESCAPE MY LOVE, ELSE THEY WOULD COME TO A PITIFUL END!"


	4. The Nightstalker's Origin

From aeons past the war of Humans and Daemons ended. The creatures of the Dark Abyss were driven away- repelled back to whence it came. Humanity had survived the wars, and thus it was only natural of them to celebrate. Year after year, progress became heavily rampant. The ever growing metropolis of Eruditio, for example, became one of the first cities to ever make use of Noumenon Energy as means to enhance their technology.

But even then, kingdoms rise as kingdoms fall. One of which was that from a benevolent king, who had drowned himself to pursue of hopeless romance, to a life draining Succubus. His poor wife, then driven to madness by pursuit of beauty and ever searching for love, became a cruel and twisted Necromancer. Another, a champion who wields a powerful Spear of Quiescence, due to tragedies that befell him, was also made to drink the cursed Wine of Evil.

The Heavens saw of this, and what better way to resolve than to wait? And thus, they waited. Waited for Man to pray. Waited for Man to beg for help. And waited until Man could do no more.

And only then, they knew, it was time…

* * *

Argus pulled back his Holy Sword from the dead carcass from one of the many Daemonic Generals. He held his mouth, careful not to say anything; it is wrong to insult the dead, whether they be from the Dark Abyss or not.

He and his companions, all from the High Heavens, were famished from the fight that had just ended. It seemed, or at least from his viewpoint, that the Daemons seemed to increase day after day… it made no sense for they had been slaying many, many Daemons that they lost count how many had fell from the Light.

 _Too many are they, no? Do you need power?_

"General Argus!" An Angel came by and fell onto one knee. "I have received reports from one of our Generals sent here that there had been another rapture from the ground."

"Continue, my brother," Argus spoke.

"The Orcs that escaped through that rapture had attacked one of the Moon Elves' village… but it seemed that they lost the fight. Should we go over there and make sure of their safety?"

Argus closed his eyes. Another attack, but this time it looked far more cruel... but something was not right. "Any other news?"

The Angel seemed hesitant and held his words.

"Speak, dear comrade! We had no time to waste!"

"The Orcs conspired with the local Humans, Sir."

"I beg your pardon..? Did you say th-"

"Human, yes, were part of the attack. As a result, the Elf Village closed their doors and barred any Humans from their territory. And I believed that they would only consider non-humans as possible allies," he explained.

"And that is why you want us to check on them… as we are not of mortal flesh?"

"Yes."

 _Another attack, another mass funeral… do you need power?_

"Very well, six of us should suffice. Choose five more from our battalion, bar myself. I appoint you as leader of this small side mission. Success is when you have established connection to the Elf Village. Report once alliance has been made."

"Yes Sir!" The Angel rose and made a salute. He then flew off to the stationed base camp to recruit allies on his mission.

Argus pondered as he watched six of his soldiers flew off to where the Elf Village was located. If only Rafaela were there, then surely the casualties would have minimised to a mere count. But then again, she was stationed at another territory, one that is quite far from this area. He had only hoped that the Nazar King and his underlings were doing their best to protect her.

Rafaela…

His Rafaela…

Argus shook those thoughts away from his head. He was sure that the other Seraph was fine- she is the Master of the Healing Arts.

"Come, everyone, and let us set forth once more! We had our fill of rest, so now let us continue on our journey to the Moniyan Empire!"

The journey went for three days, with only short breaks in between. It does not mean that they were from the Celestial Plane that they need no rest. Rather, they just so happen to recover from fatigue very quickly.

'Rafaela, my dear, we would see each other again, just so you wait,' Argus thought to himself.

 _Oh dear, but what if she wasn't there..? What if… she had died..? What you need… is power! Do you want power?_

'She can't! She is the Bringer of Hope, after all,' he soothed himself again.

Stray thoughts these days were getting worse…

* * *

For what seemed to be the thousandth time it had happened, Argus had mercilessly slaughtered another Monster of the Abyss. At least, that was what it felt like. Merciless. It was bad enough that news reached to him that there was a destruction of the Crow People's Village, where the Daemoness Alice had swept through and wrecked havoc on multitudes of innocent lives. But the city was safe in the end, however, when one of their folks was granted enormous power. Power that was enough to drive away the Vampirical Succubus.

However, it also meant that the Daemonic forces were now becoming more bold on their attacks. Maybe enough to actually destroy a Kingdom.

 _And you were not there to help! If you had the power, you could have prevented such destruction… do you want power?_

It had also come to his attention that the crew he had sent forth to investigate the Elven People had not yet arrived, nor had he gotten a message of their whereabouts. Perhaps a group of six was insufficient.

 _Maybe they thought to leave you, no? After all, what good can you, a lowly pawn of the Heavens, do? Maybe you need more power to assert dominance- yes! That is it! Do you want power?_

The General let out a deep sigh as he strayed away from the group of Angels and Nazars. This voice was now forming more and more detailed sentences than when it had first appeared… it was now more and more convincing and real…

"I need a break," he muttered to himself. With powerful flap of his wings, he took of and flew over to the tallest tree. At least, with the camp in sight from above, he would need not to worry on any ambush; the eagle eye from above would detect any possible attacks. Or at least, from within his line of sight.

But do you really need to waste time flying to scout for enemy attacks when you have the power to decimate your enemies? Do you crave for power?*

"No!"

"General Argus," the Angel before him had a questioning gaze. "I was asking where is our next objective… do you, perhaps, have a need to take a rest, Sir? I noticed how you seemed to be… off. We only have a few Healers and it would seem wise for you to see them."

"… what?"

"Ah, but of course, we would be meeting with the Rafaela and Nazar King Kaja in… about three more days, it seemed. But for now, let us help you tend your wounds, shall we?"

Without strength nor any excuse, Argus simply nodded and followed him back to base camp. The rotting flesh of the daemons would stave away wary eyes, and it would do them good to stay nearby the battlefield; only scavengers or scouts would dare come near piles of dead, especially out in the open.

* * *

 _Why haven't you accepted this gift? Power is everything, my dear… take a good look around you!_

Argus surveyed the surrounding area and felt… nothing. The Daemons were cut into pieces as much as all of his troops. All of them. Never did they reached the meeting point with Rafaela and Kaja. But…

 _Oh dear, it looks like you have a lot to learn! Take your Fallen Sword, Argus… take it now…_

His eyes fell to the ominous sword. His once Holy weapon, to slaughter the world out of Evil… now itself a piece of Evil…

 _Take it! Take it! Become One with the Sword!_

"Become… One… with the Sword…" Argus mindlessly repeated. He grabbed the handle and a burst of energy flowed around and within him. He felt changed, he felt unnatural… untamed… wild with the overflowing ecstasy of power…

"Become One with the Sword!" He growled as he felt all Holy powers within him being purged from his body. His once silver and gold armour now black and lime green. His pure white wings turned to a hideous shade of onyx, and his eyes glowed brightly green… a sickly, twisted hue of colour.

"General… Argus…"

He turned his attention towards one of the Angels. Still alive, but barely. He was trying to reach out his hand towards him and said, "Please don't leave the Light… please… please…"

Argus felt a tug at his heart…

And stabbed him hard with his now glowing sword.

"Let my sword hear your last words!" He yelled as he twisted and turned his blade deeper and deeper to his once comrade.

 _That's it! Now isn't that better?_

* * *

At the deepest pit of the Dark Abyss, a lovely lady was sitting upon her throne.

"The deed has been done, my Lady," the shadow spectre appeared and went to and fro her legs, ultimately it chose to hover behind her stone throne.

"Well done to you! Well, actually, well done to me!" She giggled. "I gave him the Power of the Abyss after all… and this Little Lady is the Will of the Abyss."


	5. What Had Broken Poor Alice?

There was once a time that the Dark Abyss was silent as a tomb. No plots to take over the Planes nor were there any Daemons that were collecting allies for war. No, in fact, Historians recorded this time period as the Age of Beguiling Silence.

This was thousands of years ago… when peace flourished everywhere as much as how love blossomed. But it would all simply be an illusion, and even then, many had experienced their own tragedy, their own sorrow and curse.

Now the question that transcends all things: Who is the Man, and who is the Monster?

Why do people judge the things they cannot comprehend?

* * *

"We shouldn't be seen, my love," whispered Alice. It was bad enough that she was hated for her impure bloodline, now she has to know how to hide her Elven lover away from the rest of the Dark Abyss! "This could spark a war between our nations! Please, we need to go in hiding as soon as we are able!"

The Moon Elf affixed his loving gaze towards his Queen. Gently he caressed his hand on her soft cheeks, eliciting a deep blush from the Succubus. He chuckled softly, and Alice simply melted to his arms as she fell in love with his voice all over again… it was thick and tempting, like dark chocolate and rich honey.

"Seriously Jack… we need to plan now," she said lovingly to his ears, in which it twitched from the breath that touched them. It was well-known how Elven ears were very sensitive, and that they were always the erogenous zone for all elves. Even the Moon Elf King was known to shy away when a simple breeze of breath were to touch his ears.

"I know, my love… but aren't you a bit… tense? Hasty?" He planted a kiss on her forehead, in which Alice giggled lightly. "You know that my future is sealed to be forever with you."

"And mine, to yours," she replied. She held him close with a loving embrace just as he had her trapped under his strong, muscled arms.

For an Elf, even he was an anomaly. Many if not all Elves were built towards having lean body shapes compared to bulky ones. Jack was one of these Elves- buff, tall, but even these traits he was one of the best warriors of his village. In fact, he was the next in line for Chiefdom.

"I only need to leave the village by the first crack of dawn after my rise to Chiefdom," he explained. "And to make it less suspicious, I would have to plan a hunting team… and make it so that I would die at the hands of some wild creature."

"Wouldn't it be too dangerous, my sweet?" Alice asked worriedly. "There are too many creatures as of late, and I do not wish any of you or your kin to be ravaged by a monstrous beast! Perhaps, perhaps I should play the role of a kidnapper then and-"

"And risk yourself being attacked by these idiots!" Jack raised his voice towards Alice. It was one of the few times he raised his voice towards his lover. He further fuelled his words by wrapping both his arms around the Half-Daemon. "I could never- never- risk your life for this! If there would be one of us that needed to be harmed, it would be me."

Alice raised a brow on that statement. "Are you insinuating that I could not protect myself?"

Jack shivered at the cold tone. If there was one thing that they both have in common, it would be the fact that they were both stubborn and highly protective of the other. Well, it would seem that his choice of words were too… downgrading...

"Alright. If all else fails, you can do your… er, 'kidnapping', if you will. But, if there would be as much as a single cut from your body, I would tear whoever gave you such!"

"My hero," she said lovingly. "I'm sure that my Elf in shining armour would protect me…"

"And I'm sure that my beloved Queen," he gave her another kiss, on the cheek this time, "would come to save this idiotic knight of hers if I ever get myself into a dumb situation..."

They both laughed and made themselves comfortable under the old oak tree. Both the Moon Elf and the Half-Daemon Succubus watched the setting sun, one arm around each other's neck. Lovers, they were, and they each enjoyed their moment with the other. Content, fulfilled, and most importantly, loved.

The hunting team gathered at the edge of the Forest of the Unknown. Though it has a route that would lead them towards another village, it was closed off due to the reason that the Beast resides within the forest. Nobody knew of the Beast, but one thing was for sure, and that it was not to listen to it- for its other name is the Beast of Lies.

"This way!" Jack shouted as he led his small team of four towards the centre of the forest. "I know for sure that the Boar of Ages live around here."

"Excuse me, Jack, but shouldn't we just hunt for a smaller game? I mean, sure, it would be your ascension to Chieftain, but… you do realise that even if we were to get the meat, if your own life would be in danger, what would be the point of having the feast if we were to lose our would-be Chief?" One of the archers asked. His long and silver hair swayed lazily back and forth as he trudged along the dirt-paved road.

"Yes, of course I know the consequence. Do you have little faith on me? On your ability to back me up?"

"N-no, Jack!" He groaned when the tables were turned. "Jack, you idiot! I was just worried! I was showing my concern and you slapped it back to my face!"

"Leave it alone, Laz," said one of their female companions. She pointed her staff at the dark shadows of the forest and, after she muttered a spell, had the tip illuminated as a make-shift torch light. A stronger one, at that. "You know how Jack wanted to impress his secret lover, whoever she might be, with a grandeur feast."

Jack smiled at the thought of Alice being part of the celebration. A cold and aloof Alice, to enjoy a hearty party? Now that is a laugh!

They trudged along the forest further and further. For Jack's plan to work, it would require a strong beast and lots of blood. Alice would kill him for this, but in the name of his love for her, he would do most anything.

* * *

Alice waited outside the forest, and felt a wave of uneasiness for every passing minute. Jack and his group could have been lost and nobody would have been the wiser! Jack was strong, that was true, but still… the Beast…

She waited, and waited, and waited. Time crawled as if an eternity had passed by with no news. Nothing. Nobody entered the forest, and nobody came out. This made her truly unnerved. Afternoon came, and still, nobody came out of the forest.

Alice wanted to reach out for Jack, but being a Half-Daemon, wards were placed that prevented her from even entering the forest.

That is, until she saw something from the corner of her eye…

Her beloved Jack!

She carefully hid herself in case another Moon Elf had seen her- and both their plans would be all for nought. Alice watched carefully, this time in great detail, that Jack was… injured? Her restraints of not appearing towards others were broken and Alice flew by his side.

The wounds… were nothing short of a mockery of defeat. Jack was almost beyond recognisable at his state.

"Jack, my love, what happened?" She asked as she used her Magyk- Daemon Magic- on her fiancé. She tried to close his wounds. "Where were your companions?"

Jack, who was unable to speak, tried to write something at the ground. Alice patiently waited whatever her lover has to write, and gasped as she read it.

"D-dead..? But how? What had- it was the Beast, wasn't it?" She looked at him straight to his eyes, and Jack nodded.

"Oh Jack, I told you not to get yourself this injured!"

But before she could lament, a horde of Moon Elves appeared. Several Archers and some Mages, opposite to where the entrance of the Forest had been.

"A Daemon! A Daemon had caught Jack's hunting group!"

"N-n-no!" Jack mustered up his energy to shout. "S-she sa… saved me!"

"Jack has been poisoned by this wench!" Shouted one of them. Several other Moon Elves agreed to that point.

"Then let us kill her! Archers, launch the first volley!"

The Moon Elf Archers ignited their bows and shot them forward, with each arrow pointed towards Alice.

In fear, she was frozen in place. She raised her hands as if it were enough to protect her and closed her eyes… if Jack were to die due to loss of blood, then she, too, shall follow.

But the arrows never came.

Alice opened her eyes and, not much of a surprise, it was Jack, who protected her with his whole body. Gasps elicited from the other Moon Elves, unable to comprehend that their would-be Chief protected a being from the Dark Abyss.

Without a second wasted, Jack fell down, now limp and nearly lifeless; the prior wounds and new wounds made it too painful for even him to bear.

"Drink… my… blood…" he said to Alice, who was still apprehensive.

"I made a vow not to, my love! I promised not… not to use my Blood Magyk again!"

"Do it… for me… I-"

Blood spewed out of his mouth and, without further ado, died. At the very least, he died at his lover's arms.

The spectacle was too much to bear for the other Elves and made up their mind: kill Alice.

As the Half-Daemoness saw no other choice, she bit her fangs on Jack's neck and drank his blood. Power and strength found their way to her whole body, and any signs of fatigue were removed as well. She let go of Jack and watched him turn to dust- as all of those whom she drank blood were destined to be.

Alice focused on the crowd of Elves that were ready to slay her without any remorse. The Succubus' eyes burned with righteous fury. Could they not see that she, too, was suffering? With her new-found strength, she summoned her Flowing Blood at the group, and then teleported herself at the heart of the crowd before, causing many to panic at the sudden assault. Finally, before she unleashed her Blood Ode, she has to stun them. Alice released an energy shock force around her, planting them in place. With their movements restricted, she unleashed to them her most devastating Magyk.

As agile as the Elves were, it was nearing dusk, so of course even the guards that had been helping for the feast got tired. She watched impassively at the Elves that crippled and died under her power, but she was still under the spell of confusion, hurt, and loss of her lover.

* * *

Centuries had passed since then, and like the flow of the river, memories were washed away with new ones but, just like the river, traces of the old lingered.

And of Alice? She disappeared. Gone like the wind, they said.

That is, until she resurfaced once more.

Everyone had then begun to fear the Queen of the Apocalypse... the Mistress of Seduction… the Lord of the Blood Daemons. One could see the madness that twinkled in her eyes as she sets her sights on Moon Elves. For some reason, she found them the most… delightful…

Gone was the forlorn lover. In place of her, a ruthless, bloodthirsty Queen… one of the Generals of the Dark Abyss…

For nobody was safe when she roams around the dead of the night.

Nobody could escape the maniacal laugh that she escapes her lips as she laid her enemies to waste and dust.

But, every once in a while, somebody could see the hurt in her eyes just as somebody could see the madness within.

Or, perhaps, it was the guilt?

Nobody could say for sure, but for some reason, despite her ice-cold tone, one could feel a certain warmth in her voice. An old flame that needed to be rekindled anew.

Like that of a lost lover, forever in search of her lost love…

"Do you know someone named Jack?"

* * *

The result of broken hope, created a Monster of all things. Who was once the victim, not the terror none could ever imagine. Though question still hangs, even by its hinges: Who is the Man? And who is the Monster? Was poor Alice a Monster? Or was she the victim of this tragedy?

But one thing was for sure: never do sneak up late at night, especially for the Moon Elves! Three cold words would be the last thing you would hear...

"Watch your back..."

* * *

 **Sneak Peak:**

 _The brunet stranger smirked at him and replied cockily, "And what about it?" He twirled his knife and readied for another attack. One arm caught means nothing if the other was free, after all._


	6. Enter Kyrie

**Author's Notes:**

Hey everyone! Nocturne here, and I guess you might have noticed the repeated changes in the Title and/or the Image... truth be told, I had me checked with Aboulomania or something similar to that, in which it was rooted from my anxiety. Anyways, please bear with me! I'm really trying to overcome these and all, and with what my excessive paranoia too...

So please just go and enjoy the story!

* * *

Kyrie flew across the jungle as swiftly as his wings allowed him to be, though it also meant that the noise brought over by flapping his feathery appendage could attract unwanted attention. Nonetheless, he pressed on. There would be nothing that could come between him and his goal.

Just as he was about to land, the loud roar coming from the direction he was heading broke the serene forest sound. His body stiffened and readied his weapon, an old enchanted lamp connected to a long silver chain attached to his waist. Like pendulum, slowly swayed his weapon, readying for the right time and momentum of which he would then strike. Kyrie also kept his dark-coloured wings close to himself, as if it were able to protect him from a possible ambush.

"Anyone there?" He asked timidly. False bravado would do nothing, after all. "I won't hurt you, so please come out, whoever you are..."

Kyrie took a few steps forward, slightly crouched and ready to fight back if attacked. However, there was no response nor were there any indication of anyone else besides himself. He let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Good," he said, attaching his weapon back to his belt, "nobody there, so it means false alarm. My word… and I thought I would be a goner."

The lithe angel shrugged off his worry and continued moving on foot. He hummed a little tune while looking around for clues.

"There must be some indication that he used his sword here… unless the rumours about a green swordsman were just that- rumours." He took one last look around with a pout on his face. "Guess Argus isn't here, either…"

As he turned around to leave, a flash of silver flew past by him, missing his face by mere inches. Acting on instinct, he tumbled backwards with a reverse pinwheel and re-armed himself again for the second time. He spun the lamp wildly and threw it forward like a bladed pendulum, as it was supposed to be, all the while releasing some of its white flames in front of him. He watched as the Holy Fire flew right past the bushes he believed his intruder may be hiding, but there was no response; the flames would only combust if there was contact with a person, and as it turned out, there was nobody there…

The angel scanned the area as he kept all his senses alert. Whoever it was, they were too fast for Kyrie to follow and attack, or that he was truly alone and paranoia caught up with him. The only option left was to flee, since it would be unwise on his part to fight off an enemy that he could not catch up, if there were any. And, if that was the case, then said enemy could easily catch up. Kill him, even.

"Please show yourself! I mean no harm!" He shouted, directing it to no-one else but to the mysterious intruder. "It was all in self-defence, honestly!"

Instead of a reply, five more daggers flew and hit the ground around him. He looked at where it came from and raised his arms, signing he gave up, weapon dropped on the ground, simply to be forgotten. For a moment, there was silence. Kyrie believed the attacker would retreat, or at least, come at peace. Not much of a surprise, a brunet came rushing forth, aiming at him with a dagger on his hand.

Kyrie tried to block the oncoming strike, but felt a sudden rush of unfathomable pain on his back and legs. He tilted his head slightly to face his attacker, but instead saw the silver daggers embedded to his body. The same daggers that was stuck on the ground moment ago. Before he could react, the daggers were forcibly removed from him by an unknown force and flew back at his assailant's scabbards. The man, as Kyrie noticed, was ready to strike one more time. Luckily, the angel was able to intervene his next move. With a talk, of course. As well as the chains of his weapon was enough to secure the deadly weapon that has its blade poised to his heart.

"You… control the daggers, correct?" He asked. Time. He needed time, and he only needed just a few more seconds.

The brunet stranger smirked at him and replied cockily, "And what about it?" He twirled his knife and readied for another attack. One arm caught means nothing if the other was free, after all.

Kyrie shook his head.

"Nothing, but you might want to watch out."

The man frowned. "For what?"

"This."

The ground beneath them flared to life with a luminescent glow, and the intruder saw the impending threat and moved away, only for him to fail. Heavenly Silver seemed to be stronger than it looked. His eyes widened as the ground continued to glow brighter by the second before he felt the odd sensation of weariness that was threatening to make him lose consciousness.

"W-what is this!?" He growled weakly at the dark winged angel. "What the- what are you doing!?"

His breathing had become more and more unrhythmical, all the while his vision grew weaker by each passing second.

"I'm sorry," Kyrie apologised, "but if you are a dangerous person, then I would need to keep you from doing such bad things…"

The knife wielder, lost for words, fell down to the ground both wordless and without conscious.

* * *

Kyrie spent the whole afternoon trying to make his captive as comfortable as possible, who was erstwhile accommodated only by the leaves of nearby trees. It would do no good for somebody to sleep on this cold weather, after all. Enemy or not, to catch a cold is troublesome.

"I probably need feathers to make a blanket… but I won't be shedding my own anytime soon, though… hm, what to do, what to do, what to do?" He checked his sleeping assailant and turned back just as quickly, muttering to himself, "What to do indeed?"

The Angel of the Night was glad that the plane itself was empty and without competitors, though it still baffled him why there was such a need to fight.

"Earth dwellers and all those live in the surface sure are weird…"

"Says the kid who knocked me out."

Kyrie turned back too fast that he tumbled down, shocked to see that his attacker had woken up, and rather sooner than he had originally anticipated.

"Are you fine now?" He asked, moving closer.

The brunet gave him a deadpan glare before resigning to reply. Dripped with sarcasm, he said, "I am tied up with some sort of chain that seems too heavy for me, am covered with leaves of all kinds, want to scratch from all these ants crawling all over me, and the one who knocked me out asks if I am fine? To answer your question, no, I am not okay.

"In fact, why don't you let me go? I think we can already establish that you are no paper tiger."

It took Kyrie a minute to gather what he had said before he bowed his head in shame. He murmured a quick apology before removing the leaves and unwrapping his weapon off of the older male.

The brunet stood up carefully, using the wall as a support. He proceeded by stretching his numb legs and faced the little angel that was staring at him curiously.

"What?"

"Um, what's your name, mister? I'm Kyrie."

"Gusion. Well, Gusion Praxley… until I gave up on that name. It's a long story, so Gusion would be fine for now."

"Oh, okay then Mr. Gusion, you're free to go now. I think being wrapped in Angelic Iron was probably not the best feeling."

"And neither was being drained out of energy, though I can see why."

Kyrie tilted his head in confusion.

Irritation was clearly written on Gusion's face and simply said, "I did attack you out of notice, but then it won't be an ambush."

"Ah… okay then, but why did you ambush me? Was… was there something you need from me? Am I in trouble of something I did not know?"

Gusion simply stared at Kyrie, who was anticipating his answer.

"Well, your wings are dark, so I assume that you are in league with… a certain someone I met a while back."

"Are… are you saying that-" Kyrie's breath hitched from excitement, "-you've met Argus?"

"Yes," he said as he slowly slipped his hand to his scabbard, ready to throw a knife and strike the angel down if Kyrie proved himself to be an enemy. "We've met once, out there in the battlefield. I was simply doing my own thing when suddenly, out of nowhere, he attacked. He claimed that he needed a 'challenge', so we battled. It was something I knew I have a disadvantage at, especially since he had every intent to kill me if I were to so much as lose the fight, so I flee. I reckon you were his… subordinate, with the wings and all."

Kyrie absorbed all the information that Gusion gave out. Argus had truly transformed into a daemonic being…

"Well, I am looking for him. I need to bring him back to the Celestial Palace so that they could purge the evil that is coursing through his veins," he replied. "Argus is good, I know him… know of him, even. He must have been poisoned with empty promises or something!

"And that is why I'm here. I, Kyrie the High Seraphim and the Angel of the Night, swore that I would bring him back, and will do so, no matter cost."

"And here you are, clueless on where to go, correct?"

The Angel looked away, his face red as a ripe tomato. "I… I know- yes. I'm lost…"

"Oh great. The walking destruction incarnate has no sense of direction… what joy," Gusion muttered to himself.

Well, it would be entertaining to tag along with him…

* * *

 **Sneak Peak:**

 _She placed her hand over her heart. Such a cruel world they have to live in, and such a miserable world it is for them to be separated._


	7. All Worldly Things Are Transitory

The young Onmyouji Mistress hid herself quite nicely within the dense vegetation of the woods. With the leaves and shadows to cover her up, the thick green brush and soft grass to mask her presence, she could safely watch from a good distance the lone Crimson Shadow fighting the Creeps. Another boring day of training, it seemed.

"Oh, I can't wait to surprise Haya-chan!" She giggled. "Then, he'll thank me and praise me a lot, and once he sees that I can handle my own fight, I'm bound to get more!"

Kagura continued to watch Hayabusa disappeared like the shadows, only to reappear as passing silhouettes over the Creeps, with his sword to pierce their flesh. In the end, the Spider Creeps fell down, dead. The white haired girl cheered for him silently when the Shinobi quickly left the grounds and proceeded further into the jungle.

"W-wait! Oh, he can't hear me… well then- I think I should go now…"

She held close her umbrella and leaped off from the shrubbery. She did not simply learn the teachings of Onmyoudo, she also learned from the institution. If she were not the heiress, she would have most likely ended up as a Kunoichi.

Slowly but steadily, she maintained her distance away from Hayabusa, but close enough that she could keep an eye over him; it would not bode well for her to lose him all the sudden, and with what Hayabusa's accelerating speed and all, the Onmyouji Mistress needed to quicken her pace.

The sun slowly dipped down the horizon as daytime transitioned painfully slow to dusk. The ombre colour set the mood for the wistful Onmyouji. If only there were no traitors, then either clans would need not to send her childhood friend away…

She gazed upon the rising moon, the silver plate that governs the night... ever fleeting it chases the sun, and ever fleeting the sun runs away from the moon. Kagura felt sombre… it was just like her and Hayabusa. She placed her hand over her heart. Such a cruel world they have to live in, and such a miserable world it is for them to be separated.

Like the Yin-Yang, ever together yet separated by a thin line.

She shook her head and instead, watched the Ninja readying his shuriken. This time, it was a group of highwaymen. Armed with swords and knives, they went for the kill.

Kaguya almost left her position, but it seemed that the problem was solved rather quickly and efficiently.

Hayabusa split his shadows into four, and used them to travel to and fro, causing confusion and fright for the would-be robbers. It was then that, one by one, they fell down by the blunt edge of the dulled tanto. And just like all the other times, he left as fast as he could, away from the scene of the crime.

With a deep sigh, Kagura followed suit.

"Hey, hey! Why can't you use us to help the boy?" The voice within her umbrella spoke. "I mean, look at him! He haven't even noticed that you were following him at all!"

Kagura frowned and smacked her umbrella to the nearby rock, only to elicit howls of pain from within the artefact. "Why can't you see that Haya-chan has a lot on his mind?" She said to the voices angrily, a pout even formed on her face as she spoke of it. "I already told you that this was supposed to be a hush-hush mission! So everything should be kept a secret! I… I need to stay away from him…"

"And yet here we are, following your lover boy."

"H-he's not my- we're friends!"

"Uh-huh, and me and my gang here are living inside a pillow."

Angrily, she smacked the umbrella three times on the hard rock before she took off and followed her objective.

"Stop… smacking… the umbrella~" one of the Spirits inside the umbrella spoke. The voice was how Kagura knew that the Spirits has received their rightful judgement. Or at least, a memo not to pick her and her… interests in mind. "Please… forgive us… Lady…"

"Hmph," she blew up her face to a more adorable pout. "You're all monsters living in my umbrella. Remember that the next time when you bully me."

"Yes, milady," the voices replied.

* * *

Several days had passed by, and yet Kagura was amazed by herself that she managed to not get caught by her childhood friend. Well, it was not like she was the champion of hide-and-seek back when they were little, but still… it would have been a huge blow on the Shadow's Successor for him to not detect even a smidge of presence of his friend.

"Hey, is this really the right way..? I mean, not that I'm questioning Haya-chan's sense of direction and all, but…" she looked down to her umbrella and opened it. "Could you take a look?"

A blue mist escaped through the umbrella. Kagura took this as a 'yes', and threw the umbrella a few feet away from her. The artefact rotated in place, still emitting the blue energy that was the monsters and Spirits within it.

"I'll go check over here, so please don't move!"

"It's not like we can run away…"

The Onmyouji threw a small rock at the artefact, who then spouted off apologies as it tried to rebalance the umbrella, who was tipped off of its place.

"You're all smart-mouthed Spirits!" She shouted before she went the other direction. Though, only a short distance else the connection between her and the umbrella would break. As she found a nice platform, the smoothed out rocks, she climbed above to check where Hayabusa was heading towards to.

"Milady! Milady, come quick!" The voices crowed in what sounded like fear.

Kagura, with all her training in mind, quickly went back to the artefact and wielded it like a staff or, the very least, a magic conduit.

Orcs… two of them, with each holding an axe.

"Remember your training, Kagura," she told herself. She opened her umbrella to the fullest, and she felt a powerful essence of magic linking with her own.

"Are you ready, Messrs. Spirits?" She asked the monsters within her umbrella.

"Aye!"

"Then, let's go!" She threw her umbrella towards the Orcs. The edges of the artefact shredded their rumoured thick skin, impenetrable by any and most weapons.

Orcs, though slow and dumb, were known for their durability. And each proved this by rushing towards the white-haired Onmyouji with their weapons raised above their heads. Kagura saw this and teleported herself to the umbrella, dodging the twin axes.

"Alright, time for your super strong power, okay?"

"Do we have to..?" The voices asked, though it came with a hint of reluctance.

"Of course!" Kagura sent her umbrella again to the Orcs and chanted, "Shogyou Mujou!*"

Two misty tendrils extended from the umbrella and attached themselves on both Orcs, to which they stared at the magical link with a hint of curiosity.

Of course, if they even knew what curiosity was.

They then snapped out of their short trance and went for the kill the second time. Kagura readied herself and Blinked away from her previous position and threw her umbrella again to them. And this time, the cut was more noticeable and were deeper from the repeated slices of the artefact. They both howled in pain, which was cut off when they were pulled back to the umbrella.

"Don't look down on me because I'm small!" She teleported herself to the umbrella and quickly casted another bout of magic, pushing the Orcs away. With all the push and pulls and the fast manoeuvre of the small girl, the Orcs became quite dizzy and fell down to the ground instead. Wounded as they might be, they were both very much alive, only that they were too dazed to even continue fighting.

"We did it! We did it, Messrs. Spirits!" She cheered. "We've beaten the Orcs!"

"They're only unconscious, though…" it deadpanned.

"Oh please! We won, and that's what counts! Oh, I can't wait to tell the others about this when I go back to the village!"

"Erm, yeah… about that, is there something that you've forgotten about?"

"None that I know of, no. Why, is there?"

"Two words: Lover. Boy."

At this point Kagura knew she messed up.

"W-we were supposed to follow him! I… I got distracted again!" Kagura flustered as she closed her weapon and leaped away. The Onmjouji Mistress had not noticed that she, herself, was being tailed.

* * *

The figure looked at the girl and sneered. "This is my competition? Pathetic."

She took of and ran straight towards where she knew Hayabusa was heading. This was her time to show off.

"I don't wanna lose to that snot nosed Shadow…" she trailed off before she absent-mindedly looked towards where Kagura went. Jealousy sparked inside of her. "Do… do all men only like cute girls?"

* * *

*Shogyou Mujou - 諸行無常 - All worldly things are transitory*

* * *

 **Sneak Peak:**

 _The Thief smirked as he brought his feet up to the table without a care and leaned back on his chair, as if he owned the place. "Well, you ran away from your family... does killing for a living... and have your, well, your description at the 'Wanted' list lately, so yeah. Outlaw."_


	8. A Colourful World for Leomord

**Author's Notes:**

Hello again! Nocturne here, and I apologise if I'm... late. Since I have an on-going thesis, I kinda neglected a lot of works- from here, to Amino, to... well, you get the picture. I think upload time will be moved to 5-7 months at worst. I hope y'all ain't gonna be mad by that.

Anyway... enjoy!

* * *

The Undead Knight gasped for breath as air entered his lungs. It was fresh, fresh air. So pure. So clean. He clutched his hand over his chest, in hopes for a beating heart, but there was no rhythm of the thumping organ. However, there was the rise and fall of his chest, one that came from his breathing.

He was Alive, yet not quite 'Alive', so to speak. At the same time, he was Dead, but not fully 'Dead', as one would imagine. All in all, Leomord was full of contradictions that the people of Eruditio would kill for.

It all started a few days prior, having broken free from the grasps of Vexana by means of Lunox' Order Magic. Nobody at that time knew nor noticed the faint glimmer that once left his body, but it was at that moment that he realised how he could move on his own. On his own volition. That, however, was just half of it.

His face became discoloured at the death that surrounds him. What added insult to injury was that they were his comrades… no, his ex-comrades, and that they all fell from his blade. With his senses back, he took the chance to flee from the battlefield. Oddly enough, he felt no pull from the wicked magyk cast upon him by the Necromancer.

And it motivated him to live, or the very least stay away, from the war. He did so by running away.

* * *

Leomord relished the sensation. To breathe again was a gift, given to him when his connection to Vexana was broken by the one who walked between the Light and Dark. It was smart of her to use a combination of Daemonic Magyk and Celestial Magic. Still, Leomord was unsure whether the destruction of the bond that spelled him under the command of the Necro-queen was intentional or not.

He stretched his arms and laid down to the soft grass. "I am free," he muttered, but his voice was devoid of any emotion. Leomord took out the locket hanging from his neck and opened it. From there, a small picture of him and Barbiel, one on each cover.

"I'm sorry, my poor friend… I couldn't- haven't been able to- save you…" Leomord shed a few tears as he closed the locket and concealed it once more. "I am free… but alone…"

He never moved from the spot. The Undead Knight wasted away the day watching the sky fade away from day to night, and back to day again; his body seemed to be immortal, and need not of any nourishment, or at least, hunger can be staved off for longer durations at a time, which was an upside at the very least.

"If only I could turn back the hands of… time…" realisation dawned to him, then a gleeful smile took place of his pouting mouth. "Time! Turn back!" He shouted, with delight and hope. The knight rose up from his position and pulled out a map from the discarded little bag he took during his escape. He laid it down on his lap and examined it with close intent.

"So, I am here-" he pointed at the southern area below the Black Forest- "therefore, I should travel… there! The city that is filled with wonders and science. Surely, there must be someone who studies Chronoscience…"

Leomord quickly left the hill and proceeded his long and arduous journey on foot, grinning like a madman as he was unable to contain the growing excitement within him. At the same time, however, he dreaded the fact there might be a few… extremely curious bunch… that would like to tear him apart.

Either way, it was time to visit Eruditio.

* * *

Leomord regretted his foolish plan to simply trek the land in search of a fabled scientist, or at least one that is acquainted with such craft.

Although he was no longer under the command of Vexana, and that he was basically a walking corpse, it was due to his excitement that he forgot to eat anything the past few days since his departure at the mount. It was luck that he had arrived in a small town, but without any money, he could not afford to pay for food, or even for a day's lodging.

But it seemed that Fortunata favoured him. A young girl came rushing to him, her face contorted from worry. "Good sir, you looked famished!" She said to the Phantom Knight.

Leomord, who was not experienced in socialising, kept his mouth shut. Surely, anyone could see how he has a glowing red eye? Was this how people respond to strangers now? Or was it customary for this town to run towards the first neglected person they came across with and check on them?

"Would you like to come with me, mister?" She asked nicely, driving him out of his musings. "From the looks of it, you are pale. Do you need a place to rest? Tell me, have you been travelling for a while now, and got no money to spare?"

"I… I am. And yes, I don't have any… money," he replied honestly. "It was mostly my fault, with me being excited about reaching Eruditio as soon as possible."

"Well," the girl sighed, "you probably needed something warm- both to eat and to sleep. Come, and I will give you a temporary lodging." She grabbed his hand and led him through town. Curious gazes landed on them, but like a simple phase, left, and people continued on with what they were doing.

On the other hand, Leomord grew curiouser and curiouser (yes, it's a real word) at each building they passed by. While he had died quite recently, and have been revived just within two months for the war, the raven haired knight at least knew that technological advances were not far behind.

This town was just the opposite.

None of the townsfolk, as far as he knew, were using electricity. Was this place left out during the progression of technologies, or was this simply a rural town that could not afford to keep up with the expenses?

"Mister, are you wondering why we seemed to be some sort of town without modern things?"

Bingo.

Leomord nodded, and a soft blush covered his cheeks with a pale tint of red.

The girl giggled. "The thing is, we're just a poor town. Nothing worth noting about, other than the abundance of natural resources from the neighbouring woods," she pointed the forest that peeked above the dilapidated walls that surrounded the town, "and wolves."

"Wolves?"

"Yes, wolves. You know, there's a terrifying one out there called Haas, and he's known to be this dangerous Alpha Wolf of the forest. Luckily, we have a protector!"

"Oh, who are they?"

The girl's face darkened. "He… left without a trace."

Leomord felt the darkness that radiated from the little girl. He lifted up his hand and gave her a nice pat on the head. "He must have had reasons, no?"

She sighed but ignored the question. "Oh, we're almost there! Come now, mister."

The Undead Knight frowned at the shabby looking abode him. Surely this girl was not joking, was she?

"Pardon the house… I haven't been able to make repairs. By the way," she twirled and gave him a little bow, "my name is Ruby. What's yours, mister?"

Not wanting to be outdone, Leomord knelt down on one knee and placed his clenched fist over his non-beating heart. "My name is Leomord."

Ruby snickered. "Oh, dear knight! Rise up, or you'll embarrass me further!"

Leomord got up as per request, a sense of warmth flowed within him, hidden beneath his tough exterior. "As you wish, milady."


End file.
